Crash: Landing of the Titans
by Rocket67
Summary: DISCONTINUED! When Cortex unleashes an army of vicious mutants, only Crash, Fake Crash and Carbon Crash, along with the assistance of Aku Aku can save the day As well as their sister and Fake Crash's girlfriend


Crash Bandicoot: Landing of the Titans

Adaptation loosely based on the game, Crash of the Titans. When Cortex unleashes an arsenal of monsters upon the Wumpa Islands and kidnaps Coco and Terra, It is up to Crash, Fake Crash and the all new, Carbon Crash to save the day.

It was another lazy day at the Wumpa Islands. Crash and his friends were relaxing by the house as Aku Aku kept a watchful eye on them. It had been two years since they defeated Uka Uka's plan to devolve Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku. However, it was thanks to Fake Crash's quick thinking that saved them all from doom. Now, the villainous mask had not been seen since…but neither have Cortex, Nina, N. Gin, and Tiny, which worried Terra. Now, Terra is Tiny's long lost little sister. Not to mention, Fake Crash's girlfriend. "Hey Crash," Coco started, "You mind handing me the wrench, I'm pretty darn close to discovering a way to recycling butter!" Coco's appearance has changed since we last saw her. She now wears a blue headband with her long hair let down rather than tied up in a ponytail. "Yeah okay little sis'." Crash muttered. Once again, Crash is the hero of our story. He has changed since we last saw him too. He traded in his motorcycle gloves for cool tattoos on his arms and his Mohawk hair is even spikier than before. "Hey Terra are you alright," Fake Crash asked, "I know he's been missing for a few weeks now…" Fake Crash, the village idiot, has grown more mature since we last saw him. He looks just like Crash if not for his clown nose, bushy eyebrows and shrunken buckteeth (He stopped sucking his thumb recently). Terra sighed, "I'm fine Fake Crash, it's just that…I don't know it's weird. He didn't come back from his shopping one night and I haven't seen him since…" Terra now looked more like a tomboy. Her red hair reached her shoulders. She wore a black sleeveless shirt under a leather jacket, and wore jeans. Crash was just about to hand the wrench to Coco when he noticed a huge blimp in the sky. "Guys," Crash said nervously, "We have company." This was no ordinary blimp, for it had a giant N emblazed on its sides. Crash and pals did not need any reminding to know who it was. A small intercom appeared from the bottom of the blimp.

"Hello," the familiar voice of Cortex rang, "Is this thing on? Yes, I am back babies! Bow down before me!" Crunch bared his fangs, "Make us sucka!" "Hey, genius," Cortex muttered sarcastically, "I can't really hear you. I'm really far away and I'm flying some hovercraft thingy or something!" Aku Aku floated in front of the others, "I can handle this. I have been fighting evil for many centuries…" "Say what," Fake Crash suddenly blurted out, "You don't even have a body!" Everyone stared at Fake Crash. "…What?" He muttered. A latch in the blimp opened and three cages fell out. One encased Aku Aku, the other Coco, and the last one Terra. "Crash help!" Coco shouted. "Fake Crash!" Terra said in horror and shock. "Hey what's the big idea," Crash growled, "I thought we had a truce going on here!" "About that truce," Cortex said, "it's over!" An ice ray pointed at the remaining three marsupials. The ray blasted. Thankfully, Crash and Fake Crash were quick enough to jump out of the way. Unfortunately, Crunch was not so lucky, and became frozen solid in a block of ice. "Ta, ta bandicoots," Cortex shouted cheerfully, "I'm off to do more villainous things." Crash and Fake Crash stared at the frozen Crunch. Crash picked up the invention Coco was working on, and with precise aiming, tossed it at the cage, which held Aku Aku. It was a direct hit, and the cage fell from its restraints. Crash glanced at Fake Crash who was down on his knees, staring at the blimp as it passed. He stretched his arm out, "Goodbye my love…GOODBYE!" Crash slapped him over the head, "Terra ain't dead. Now c'mon, let us go get Aku Aku and see if he is all right. Fake Crash nodded. The two thus began their journey through their jungle home. Through thick bushes and jungle life, Crash and his twin made their way towards the clearing where they encountered a few of Cortex's goons. They were easy to get rid of. Later, Crash and Fake Crash were taking a breather, chomping on some Wumpa fruit. "Okay so here's the thing," Fake Crash started, "You go back to Motorworld and announce your love to Pasadena and you'll live happily ever after!" Crash sighed, "I wish it were that easy, but it's not. Besides, we don't have time to think about girls we have to…" He cut himself short and listened intently. He picked up a stone and tossed into some nearby bushes. A small yelp escapes from the bushes.

"Hey, what's the big idea?"

The two marsupials' jaws dropped. Because coming out of his hiding place was a near perfect clone of Crash himself, except that he was carbon colored, wore dark green pants and had blue tattoos. "Who…is…he?" Fake Crash whispered quietly to Crash, "He looks like you except for the fact that he looks like he got flour dropped all over himself…" "I have absolutely no clue," Crash replied in confusion. "But something tells me, we're triplets now…"


End file.
